


One Night of Passion equals life changes

by 20mcdanno_fanatic10



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Emotional Roller Coaster, First Kiss, First Time, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Surprise pregnancy, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20mcdanno_fanatic10/pseuds/20mcdanno_fanatic10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>title pretty much says it all...this is my first Almost Human fic so please bear with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this little plot bunny keeps nagging at me and wouldn't leave me alone....

It had all started with John asking Dorian to move in with him because he'd felt sorry for him when Maldonado told him that Dorian couldn't live alone. When he told Dorian what she told him and he saw the sunken shoulders of disappointment that Dorian tried to hide; it stirred something inside him that he hadn't felt for a very long time. The more he thought about the more he knew his feelings for him were different that just friends or partners but of love. He never thought he could love again especially after what had happened to him but then Dorian came into his life and he knew for the first time he felt alive again. As they got to know each other better, his feelings for Dorian grew stronger and eventually he invaded his dreams.

Weeks passed by and pretty soon it had been 5 months since they got to know each other better. John didn't know when they started referring to themselves as a couple or even dating but you could guess whenever he took Dorian to get some noodles or go to the bar you'd consider it a date but they had never been on an official date till one night John asked Dorian out. John took him back to his apartment where he showed him around before cooking dinner. Afterwards they sat on the couch and Dorian could tell that John was a little bit nervous so he made the first move. He cupped John's head and tenderly kissed him but it became more heated and more passionate. Soon they were naked and in bed making love.

It had been a while since John had been with a guy but he felt at home with Dorian. It's like the piece that he had been missing since he'd woken up from his coma was finally in place and he finally felt at peace with what happened to his leg and to his partner. They made slow passionate love all night where sometimes they'd just explore each other or hold each other and just talking. Finally at break of dawn they both came together with a quiet low moan. Panting and gasping, Dorian slips out of him to curl around him and they both fall into a blissful sleep but then an hour later his alarm blares scaring both of them in the process then they laugh at their reactions before heading into the shower.

"Do you want to tell Sandra about us or not?" Dorian asks John while they're getting ready.

"About our new found relationship-no but I will tell her that I've decided to ask you to move in with me since they won't let you get a place of your own."

Dorian really doesn't know what to say so instead he just smiles that famous smiles of his.

They share one finale kiss before going to work and pretending it's just a work relationship. John tells Sandra about Dorian's new living status in which she just smiles as she hands him the paperwork to sign, "You know John if this is something more I'm fine with it so tell the truth; are you and Dorian seeing each other personally?"

He stops signing for a moment with a goofy grin that passed by quickly before he continues signing the papers.

"I'll take that as a yes but I just want you to know that I'm very happy for you John. I'm glad that you've finally found someone who makes you happy."

"Is it against regulations?"

"There's no policy because the MX's aren't designed that way so I think you're good but if anyone has any trouble with it then just send them to me. I will back you guys up-trust me."

He gives her one of his famous smiles before heading out to continue on with the workday and then taking Dorian on a date.


	2. 4 months later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after a few months of being together Dorian thinks something's wrong with his hearing but is he really hearing two heartbeats?

4 months have passed since they've been dating and Dorian couldn't be more happier than he had ever been but lately he's noticed something's off with himself and he can't put a finger on it. He went to Rudy to have his hearing tested and it came back normal but he can't shake this very faint fast heartbeat that he's been hearing for a while now. He's staring out the window when he John takes his hand, "Hey are you alright?"

"Uh oh yeah I guess..."

"What's wrong?"

"You'll think I'm crazy."

"I already do but in a good way. So what is it?"

He sighs, "Okay-lately I've been hearing two heartbeats and I don't know why."

All of sudden John slams on the brakes, "SHIT! Dorian don't say things like that." John now scared that the possibility of being pregnant is true. It's one of his innermost secrets that he never told anyone outside of his parents. Thankfully they were at home when he slammed on the brakes on not out in the middle of the road. After turning off the car John bolted and ran inside the building leaving a confused Dorian sitting in the car.

Concerned Dorian scans John's body before he could disappear and to his surprise he saw what John had been fearing and it explained why he kept hearing another faint heartbeat in the background when he got around John. Making his way out and up to the apartment Dorian sighs, wondering why John didn't tell him that he could've gotten pregnant but then again Dorian didn't think that he couldn't impregnate someone else but he was supposed to be like an exact copy of a human so that stood to reason but he never thought that a guy could carry children. He guessed he was going to have to do some research on it.

He walked into the apartment and saw John sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Dorian could tell that he was silently crying so within two steps he was sitting beside him and put an arm around his shoulders, "John it's okay"

"No it's not-what if something happens again and I end up miscarrying?"

"Again?"

"It was a long a time ago but I was young and stupid. It was a one night stand and I found out that I could get pregnant when the morning sickness started. Then I was around 3 or 4 months when I started having really bad pain and I started bleeding. The doctors said that there was nothing they could do but make my pain less. It happened so fast and I was just getting used to the idea of being a parent."

"John you don't know what's going to happen but we made this baby from love and I do love you. I know we've only known each other for a few months but like I said earlier you were that person to wake me up."

"You love me-even after I've been insulting you?"

Dorian gave him of one signature blinding smiles, "Yes I do-now and forever."

Before John could respond Dorian kissed him and poured his heart out into the kiss. John put his arms around him to pull him on top and soon clothes were scattered on the floor. Dorian couldn't get enough of him, "You are so beautiful."

John blushed and turned his head to the side, "Am not-you're the one who's magnificent."

Dorian's hands went to turn John's face back so that he was looking at him, "Yes you are." And with that they're little lovemaking on the couch sped up and soon they both were climaxing and coming down from their highs. Dorian's hand wrapped around John's waist and stroked his faint baby bump that was beginning to show.

"What I am going to do when I start showing? Everyone's gonna look at me like I'm a freak and I can't stand that."

"Listen to me-you are not a freak. You are special because you are in a rare category and I love it. if anyone has problems with that then they're gonna have to deal with me."

"Possieve much?"

"Only when it comes to protecting you and our baby."


	3. Finding out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> john and dorian go to the doctor to find out if it's a boy or girl.

Dorian could tell that John was nervous just by looking over at him. He was sitting in the chair wringing his hands together and his leg bounced up and down, "What's taking so long?"

He put his arms around John to calm his nerves, "Baby it's okay-we're just doing a normal check up on the baby."

"But what if-" John was stopped in mid-sentence by Dorian's hand over his mouth, "What have I told you about that? You're healthy and there is nothing wrong with our baby."

John sighed deeply and leaned against Dorian who was stroking his arm in a comforting manner, "I know Dorian, I'm just scared is all."

"I know you are but I am too. I'm new to all of this-truth is I didn't even know I could make someone pregnant but I guess my creator had other ideas. You know in a way it is amazing that I can be able to produce a child because if we hadn't gotten together; I never would've thought that it works so thank you."

"You mean you weren't curious as to how it worked or even if it worked?"

"I was but it wasn't a priority for me and I wasn't going to try something on my own. If the time had come when someone was interested then maybe but otherwise no."

"John Kennex" One of the nurses called out.

"Come on lets go"

John nodded and took Dorian hand's into his to go back into the exam room.

"Hello I'm Doctor Smith but you can call me Susan. So first why don't you lay back and pull your shirt up so we can do an ultra sound. How are you today?"

"I'm fine but I've been a little tired lately. This is my partner Dorian if I didn't introduce earlier."

They smiled, shook hands, "Nice to meet you-alright lets see how your baby is...Would you like to know the sex?"

"Yes" they both said in unison.

"Okay and it is a girl-here look."

When she turned the screen and they both saw the baby the first time it was breath-taking. John had tears in his eyes, "I can't believe I'm having a little girl." He reached out to intertwine his hand into Dorian's hand, "Look babe-look at our little girl."

"It's just amazing-I love you so much."

"I love you too."

They finished up with the doctor and then left to go tell Sarah the good news. Sarah saw them walking in from her desk with smiles on their faces and she knew that they were seeing each other. She was very happy for John because he'd been through so much trauma.

"Hello Captain Malando how are you?"

"I'm fine-what about you two? What's going on?"

"Well umm Dorian and I are together and I'm going to have a baby."

"What?"

"Yeah I know, I said the same thing and I was stunned but Dorian explained it."

"Oh well care to share with me please because I didn't even think it was possible for that."

"Oh I know but I guess the one who created me had other ideas. I don't know if it's just me that they did that on or it if was on all of us but I am proud."


	4. Time passes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's been a couple of months since the sonogram and after the team found out, they had a babyshower. now it's time for the baby to arrive-what is kennex going to do when his water breaks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized this chapter was kind of short so I've added some more...hope you like it...

He had woken up that fateful morning with low pain in his back but thought nothing of it. He was bigger now but he could tell that she was getting ready because his stomach was lower than before. Dorian was all smiles these days but just as protective out in the field until he was put on desk duty for the remainder of his pregnancy. Today of all days, Dorian had to go in for a check up with Rudy and he had no idea that his life was about to change forever.

It wasn't until he got a call from John that something was wrong, "John what's wrong?"

"Baby...my water broke...and I need to get to a hospital now!" John screamed into the phone as he held onto his stomach while sitting on the bed. Another contraction hit him sending him bent over and nearly falling off the bed, "DORIAN! HURRY!"

His phone dropped from his hand so he could scoot back on the bed to sit back against the headboard. He was still naked from the waist down because he had thought a nice hot shower would help the ache in his back. It wasn't until he'd gotten out and was drying off that the full force of the contractions hit him and his water had broken. As the next one came on, he felt the need to push so he pulled his knees up and pushed as hard as he could while crying out Dorian's name. He wished so badly that Dorian was here because he could tell him if he was doing anything wrong then all of a sudden he heard a crash in the living room and then he saw Dorian standing in the doorway with a panicked stricken look on his face.

"Dorian! Thank god you're here!!"

Dorian quickly took his jacket off and went in front of him to see what was going on. He scanned him and saw that he wouldn't make it to the hospital because he was already too far into labor, "Okay babe-we're going to have to deliverer this baby here. You're too far in to make it to the hospital. Okay on the count of 3, I want you to push-1-2-3-push now."

John did as he was told, "Dorian this is your fault-I'm never having sex with you again."

Dorian just smiled because he knew from his research that this was the pain talking, "Head's out babe. Okay John I need one more big push and then she'll be here."

John sighed and took a deep breath as he pushed as hard as he could then he heard her first cry.

"She's here John! She's so beautiful." Dorian stated as he cleaned her off and tied off the cord with some string. He wrapped her up in a soft towel, "Hey little one-I'm your daddy and here's your other one." He gently handed her to John who was crying now. Dorian put a sheet on John's lower half to give him some decency when the paramedics came in then went over and sat by him with his arm wrapped around John's shoulders.

"I can't believe she's here. She's so small and cute." John said in awe, "She's got your beautiful blue eyes."

"She's got your infectious smile that I love and beautiful caramel skin from both of us. What shall we name her?"

John looked up at Dorian and smiled then back down at their daughter, "Ilona Mackenzie DKennex"

"Sounds perfect but why did you put a 'D' in front of your last name?"

John just looked at him with a fondness on his face, "I didn't know if you had a last name and you're 'Dorian DRN' whatever number so I figured I'd put a D in front of my name so people will know that she's your child also."

"So if I had a last name you'd want to take it?"

"Yes-in a heartbeat"

Before Dorian could answer back the EMTs came in and checked out John and Ilona. They cleaned him up before moving him to a stretcher with her in an incubator and wheeled them to the ambulance with Dorian following behind. 

After getting checked into the hospital, they wanted him to stay overnight for observations plus do a check up on his daughter and he agreed even though he didn't like it because he hated hospitals. Dorian was sitting beside him in one of the chairs when a nurse carrying Ilona in. John could tell that she was fussy and he reached out to take his daughter, "Hey babygirl what's wrong?"

"Someone's hungry...did you want to feed her naturally?"

"Wow I never thought about that but okay I'd like to."

"I'm Sara by the way. I take it this must be your first..."

"Yeah-it was a surprise. Oh wow that feels strange." He replied as he looked down on his daughter sucking in her meal greedily, "She must've been very hungry."

"Yes she was-she started crying and refused the bottle we tried to give her then someone asked if the parents have feed her yet and that's what prompted me to bring her to you."

"Well that's very thoughtful of you-thank you."

"Anytime and I take it this is the other father?" She asked looking at Dorian.

Dorian stood up with his hand outstretched to shake hers, "Yes Sara I am, I'm Dorian."

"Nice to meet you both and if you don't need anything else I've got other babies to tend to. You've got the hang of it down?"

"Yeah it's so natural but if I need anything I'll press the button-thanks Sara."

Sara left the room leaving Dorian, John and Ilona alone.

**Author's Note:**

> okay I'm finally finished with this chapter...hope you all like it


End file.
